Wedding Blessings
by vegemite
Summary: Oneshot. Part of my alternate universe where Padmé doesn’t die. ObiWan asks a fiveyearold Leia for permission to marry her mother. Winner of Sept 2005 'Obidala Always' Humor&Romance award


**Title: **Wedding Blessings

**Author: **vegemite

**Rating: **PG

**Summary: **One-shot. Part of my alternate universe where Padmé doesn't die. Obi-Wan asks a five-year-old Leia for permission to marry her mother.

**Disclaimer:** I don't own. :P Some day, I should think of something really witty to put in here….

**A/N: **Fits in with my other fic, The Second Wedding. So, erm, it would probably be good to read that one first. But yeah. I LOVE OBIDALA. :D ♥'s once again to millpzonesyou! And thanks to all the people who reviewed my last Obidala!

**Wedding Blessings**

"_So, Obi-Wan, when are you going to ask Padmé to marry you?"_

"_What?" Obi-Wan was taken by surprise by Bail Organa._

"_Don't tell me you've been waiting for my approval. I'm not really her brother," he joked. The humor was obviously lost on the distraught Jedi. "I mean it. You two are good for each other, and I think she's ready to be married again. She doesn't say it, but I can tell."_

"_Bail, that's—I can't. After what happened with Anakin? How could I marry her?"_

"_Don't compare yourself to Anakin, Obi-Wan. You're much wiser than he was, and I know you can handle loving her. He couldn't."_

"_But—she's still technically married. He's not dead."_

"_Stop making excuses. They're pathetic. You love each other. You're grounded about it. Leia adores you. There's no reason not to ask her. Think about it, Obi-Wan. You would make her ecstatic."_

-

Obi-Wan didn't know what was holding him back. Was it fear that he would turn into his old apprentice? He knew he wouldn't. If he had to give up using the Force to be with Padmé and Leia, he would do it in a heartbeat. So what was it?

It wasn't a question of love, or devotion. He knew that he was the only man Padmé had ever looked at since Anakin, and she knew that he was dedicated to her, and her daughter. Why couldn't he just give in to what should happen? He knew that Bail was right – she was ready to be married again. He just didn't know if _he_ was ready to be married, or if he would ever be. His Jedi training was too deeply ingrained in his mind to ever let him be completely out of control with Padmé, even during their most passionate kisses. He had not slept with her, either.It was Alderaanicustom that sex was for marriage,but that wasn't really it.He just didn't know if that was something he and Padmé should do. Of course, he wanted to. But it wasn't a matter of did he want to, it was a matter of should he?

Well why had he been courting her, then? Did he expect them both to go through the rest of their lives with half a relationship? Maybe he should just bite his tongue, conquer his fears, and ask her to marry him.

Yes, his fear. Fear of not getting her approval.

_Fear leads to anger. Anger leads to hate. Hate leads to suffering._

He definitely needed to conquer this fear.

-

"I'll take Leia to school today, Padmé."

"Are you sure?" Padmé was rushing around, hair half-falling out of a messy bun, grabbing the dishes from Leia's breakfast.

"Um, it looks like you could use the help."

"Oh, yes, I guess so." She stood still for a moment, surveying the messy kitchen. "Thanks."

"Come on, Leia." He took the little girl by her hand, and with the other arm grabbed Padmé by the waist and kissed her quickly. He could see Leia making faces out of the corner of his eye.

Most days he came around after Padmé had taken Leia to school to walk with her to Bail's courts. Padmé now acted as one of Bail's advisors, albeit unofficial. No one actually knew of her closeness to Bail, except as his "sister," of course. The Alderaani people had long ago accepted the story that Bail had fed them about his long lost sister. And most knew her by the name of Sola, which was actually the name of her older sister. In fact, most knew Obi-Wan as Ben, a name chosen by Yoda. He didn't know why he was called Ben, but he had grown to like the name, in its limited use.

But the only one who had extended contact with people she knew that didn't know their secrets was Leia. Sometimes she would slip and call Obi-Wan by his real name at school, but for the most part she was very good at playing her role. She didn't understand why she had to yet, but she accepted her responsibility.

It didn't keep them out of the public's eye, however. After all, they were living in the palace with Bail Organa, and he had adopted Leia as his heir, because he had no other. The Alderaani public had been wary of this at first, and Bail had hated lying to his people, but he knew that the little girl would some day be a great ruler for them.

This day, however, he'd made sure to get there early. He had planned on walking Leia to school.

"Leia, can we talk for a moment?"

"Obi, we'll be late for school! I have to get there on time!"

"I'll buy you a blue-milk shake."

"Well…OK. But you have to tell my teacher why we're late."

"Deal." _This is great, now you're bribing Leia…_

They turned into a small, old-looking shop. Obi-Wan pulled Leia up on to the high seat by the counter and sat next to her.

"You're getting heavy."

"I _am _almost six." Obi-Wan smiled at her and ordered two blue-milk shakes.

"So, I wanted to talk to you. Leia," he took a breath, "I'm thinking of asking your mother to marry me." There. It was out. The little girl looked at him from beneath a furrowed brow.

"But you're not my daddy."

"What?"

"Mommy said you're not my daddy. Only mommies and daddies can be married." Obi-Wan felt a sense of dread begin to fill him. Not this conversation again…

"Well, the thing is…sometimes, mommies or daddies die, like your daddy did, and sometimes mommies or daddies leave. Sometimes they just don't love each other enough any more, and don't want to be married." He handed her the blue-milk shake that had just been delivered. "But no matter why, if a mommy and a daddy aren't married anymore, they might fall in love with someone new. And then they might want to marry them."

"Does Mommy want to marry you, Obi?"

"I'm not sure. I think she does."

"Do you love my mommy?" She asked seriously.

"Yes, Leia, very much."

"Well then…" she bit her lip, then threw her arms around him. "I guess you can marry her." Obi-Wan smiled and hugged her, squeezing her hard enough that she finally asked him to stop.

"Does this mean you're going to be my new daddy?" He groaned inwardly.

"No, no, I'd be your step-daddy."

"Do I have to call you that?"

"You can still call me Obi, if you want."

"OK." She finished the rest of her blue-milk shake, and then pronounced that it was time to go to school. Obi-Wan walked her the rest of the way and, beaming, apologized to the teacher.

"You simply cannot bring her late like this, Mr. Kenobi! Just because she is royalty, she does not have the right to skip out on school. Why am I even talking to you, I should be talking to Lady Organa!"

"Look, I don't have time for this. I have a wedding to prepare!" He jumped out of his chair next to the woman's desk.

"A wedding?"

"Well," he yelled, running out of the door, "first I have to propose!"

* * *

R&R, please! More coming soon. :)


End file.
